The Fade, Friends, and Families of Choice
by charactersreadthestorysfan
Summary: They go to the fade to save a boy. They end up learning more about each other than they thought possible. Merrill and Anders look on at her in awe as Fenris, Sebastian, Isabella, and Aveline look at her with trust. Varric wishes the Templars could see this – a mage who has earned the respect of so many good people because she wants to help.


They step into the fade and it is _wrong_ in ways Varric can't explain. There's the floating objects of course but it's something more, something in the air that screams danger. He wishes he didn't know how this was going to end, but he's seen enough to know this is never going to end well.

They battle Torpor on the way to rescue Feynriel and Hawke is _amazing_. Lightning arcs off him in waves as he sends healing spells and barriers towards his friends. He looks unstoppable and Varric couldn't be any prouder but then Carver charges forward with no thought and no warning and Hawke's eyes _flash_.

She steps forward her long, black swinging behind her and the silverite spikes on her armor glisten in the glow of the fade. Her red armor is illuminated by the ball of electricity she is forming in her hands. She is just in time as Carver makes a cocky sweep of his sword Torpor ducks down claws headed towards Carver's back and the lighting ball just – disintegrates him.

Merrill and Anders look on at her in awe as Fenris, Sebastian, Isabella, and Aveline look at her with trust. Varric wishes the Templars could see this – a mage who has earned the respect of so many good people because she wants to _help_.

"Are you coming Varric?" Fenris asks and Varric is so glad that he's gotten through to Broody (although his relationship with Hawke might be part of the reason for his change in attitude).

"Yeah, yeah Broody. I know you can't go on without me." Fenris only rolls his eyes and it's progress. Thank the Maker for Hawke.

He follows his friends up the stairs and into a nearby hallway then there is a flash – and Hawke is gone.

They all look around and his weird humans (and elves) all look like they're going to panic. That is not an overreaction because Hawke – Marian – holds them all together. Gives them direction.

It is hard to not love Hawke. Varric looks at his companions and all he can see is love or at least a good amount of like. Even Sebastian came and he's never been that kind to mages (but then neither has Fenris) except for Hawke of course. Hawke is always the exception it seems.

Except for Carver who seems like he wants to raise mages up and strike them down at the same time – his changing beliefs wouldn't annoy them by itself but Carver is always verging on the edge of betraying Hawke – Marian – (and that might be a part of it, when someone says Hawke you think of Marian. Always. Never Carver).

But regardless of Carver's reasons Hawke's companions are wary of him because he cuts and chips at Hawke – with blame for Bethany's death (not that that's anything new – Leandra has thought, and said, the same).

All of Hawke's companions love her regardless of the short amount of time they've been together. So they search for her because Andraste's Tits they're leaving her behind. So they search and Aveline hunts like a madwoman (she looks out for her friends but especially Marian; who gave her a choice about Wesley's fate just 5 short years ago).

Fenris _looms_. He loves Marian in a way that is unfamiliar and sweet. He never wants to lose this feeling, he left but couldn't stay away for long. And Marian loves him. So much. Too much. Enough to wait for 2 years hurt and sad and hoping. But he prowls because now that they've gotten to together again they can never lose her again – never. And if has to trek through the fade for years to find her, he will.

Anders is a hard one to peg – Justice is too close to the surface (but isn't he always?); unless Hawke's with him, she seems to soothe Justice and a dark, vile part of Anders covets her for that and that alone. Even now Justice (Vengeance) hunts for her. Anders cares about Hawke but in the fade he is not here. If Justice tries something, well Varric's always ready to take him down if it means protecting Hawke.

Sebastian prays and looks preyed upon as he traverses the endless corridor in the fade but he would walk through Hell for Marian. It takes a moment for Varric to realize he _is_. This is Sebastian's Hell and he's walking through it, volunteered to come, to help Hawke because she would never hesitate, never has hesitated, to help him when he needs it.

Merrill simply wanted to be in the fade and help a fellow mage but she loves Hawke too. Hawke was Daisy's first friend in the city and helped her get settled. Hawke has helped her get the things she needs for her freaky mirror and Daisy owes her (more so because Hawke would never ask for repayment; never demand it).

Isabella is harder to get a read on because she is so open, free with information that is meaningless, so she can hide what's most important. Since the duel though Isabella has stuck around but she bears watching, even more than Anders but perhaps less than Carver who wears the shadow of future betrayal like a cloak (So much like Bartrand, his mind sings).

Varric would like to say he can't see it coming but even Hawke can see it – but Hawke can't give him up, not when she only has half of her family left (but she's already lost him and she _knows_ ; but how do you accept something like that?).

Varric followed Hawke at first because she'd been a good security for his brother (and from his brother as it turned out). A kind, powerful mage not quite beaten down by the world yet; and wasn't that amazing? That following of opportunity quickly turned to a following born from loyalty in the Deep Roads when Hawke dived in front of and took an energy beam from the Ancient Rock Wraith.

She cemented their friendship when she comforted him about his brother and when she swung by to check on him – under the pretense of getting a drink (Hawke never drank because they're was always a chance one of her friends may need help; and it was usually true).

Varric takes a step forward as Merrill and Isabella flirt and Fenris and Sebastian worry when Hawke and Feynriel fade (Ha!) back into sight and a desire demon looms and makes offers.

Isabella turns on them for a ship. Merrill for a mirror. Sebastian for his family returned. And Fenris for power to bring the magister's to their knees (as if he needed anything other than Hawke).

And Hawke. Just. Steps forward and hits them with a simple Winter's Breath spell sending them out of the fade as Aveline kills the desire demon. Hawke doesn't look shocked, or even that surprised, and it breaks his heart but he will ask her his questions later. They don't have time now.

They move to the next room as Aveline's hand briefly squeezes Hawke's shoulder. They find a pride demon and Aveline stands strong with Varric but that doesn't mean the temptation isn't there. Anders falls; for his arrogance and it's no surprise. But when Aveline is beginning to waiver Hawke steps forward and ends it with a Frigid Winter.

They do not speak. Their emotions are not for this place. As Hawke prepares to send Feynriel to Tevinter they all silently agree that any amends or revelations learned from today can be dealt with later.


End file.
